In Love with Toho's player
by Nabila Jackson Captain EO235
Summary: Nabila Mayumi, gadis Indonesia keturunan Jepang dan tinggal sementara di kota Nankatsu selama 3 tahun, anak SMP Nankatsu jatuh cinta kepada Ken Wakashimazu dan Kojiro Hyuga ANAK SMP TOHO
1. Chapter 1

**COPYRIGHT ALL CHARACTER IS FROM**

 **©YOICHI TAKAHASHI CAPTAIN TSUBASA**

 **except Original**

 **Character:**

 **Nabila Mayumi *mine***

#Lapangan sepakbola Yomiuriland

Pertandingan kejuaraan Nasional antar SMP sedang berlangsung.

seorang gadis menunjuk ke arah seorang cowok berkulit Tan yang sedang duduk beristirahat di bangku cadangan.

''Sanae, siapa cowok itu?''

Sanae menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah kaget.

''kamu serius gak tau? Itu Kojiro Hyuga, kapten dari sekolah perguruan Toho tau!''

Gadis itu mengangguk. Gadis itu bernama Nabila Mayumi, gadis Indonesia keturunan Jepang dan tinggal sementara di kota Nankatsu selama 3 tahun karena ayahnya sedang ada urusan bisnis perusahaan.

''Kojiro Hyuga itu ganteng ya, Sanae'' ujar Nabila

''APA?!'' Sanae kaget setengah mati. ''bercanda atau serius sih kamu!''

Nabila menahan tawanya lalu merangkul Sanae ''aku serius, kulitnya bagus''

''oh, begitu'' Sanae hembuskan nafas ''tapi dia itu kasar sama orang-orang lho, gak yakin kalo dia pernah naksir cewek''

''aku pengen ketemu dia habis ini, boleh kan?''

''eh? Tapi kita harus nonton Nankatsu vs Hirado sekarang''

''maksudku sehabis pertandingan Nankatsu. Tapi sama kamu ya''

''okay''balas Sanae

'' **GOLLL GOLLL! NANKATSU FC MENANG ATAS HIRADO FC DENGAN SKOR 4-3, PERTANDINGAN YANG LUAR BIASA''**

Tim Nankatsu FC merasakan euphoria setelah memenangkan pertandingan, sang kapten Tsubasa Ozora juga merasakan luapkan kegembiraan itu.

''Akhirnya! Kita berhasil, teman-teman!''

''Iya, Tsubasa! Kau memang hebat! Hahaha'' Ishizaki melompat dengan girang.

Sementara di bangku penonton, Sanae menangis terharu dan duduk disamping Nabila

''Tsubasa, syukurlah'' ucap Sanae terharu

''aku senang banget, sekolah kita menang'' ucap Nabila bangga

''kau benar, Nabila-chan'' Sanae langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

Nabila melihat sekeliling lapangan, seperti mencari seseorang.

''dia kemana ya?'' ucap Nabila sendirian

''kamu cari siapa?'' Wakashimazu menegur dengan sopan.

Nabila menoleh ke arahnya, terkejut dan malu. Pipinya seketika itu juga memerah

''eh, aku lagi cari… Kojiro Hyuga'' ucapnya pelan dan pastinya malu-malu

''Hyuga? Maaf, tadi dia pulang duluan. Memangnya ada apa sama dia?''

''aku cuma mau kenalan kok'' pipi Nabila makin memerah.

''oh, perkenalkan namaku Ken Wakashimazu dari sekolah perguruan Toho'' Wakashimazu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum

''Namaku Nabila Mayumi, dari sekolah Nankatsu. Senang sekali ketemu kamu'' Nabila menjabat tangan Wakashimazu.

''kamu kesini sendirian?'' Tanya Wakashimazu

''enggak, tadi aku kesini sama Sanae. tapi Sanae yang seharusnya nemenin aku malah pulang duluan karena disuruh bantuin ibunya bikin kue''

Wakashimazu tersenyum dan mengangguk ''oh begitu ya''

''iya, kayaknya aku pulang sendiri nih''

''mau kutemani kau pulang?'' tawar Wakashimazu

''ah gak usah, Wakashimazu-san, aku bisa sendiri kok'' pipi Nabila memerah.

''tak apa, masa cewek pulang sendirian. Ayolah pulang bareng denganku''

''baiklah, Arigatou'' balasnya malu.

Wakashimazu menoleh mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Nabila saat sedang naik kereta cepat.

''eh? Kenapa kamu perhatikan aku seperti itu?'' Nabila terkejut

''uh oh, itu ummhn kamu cantik'' pipi Wakashimazu memerah

''awww kamu bisa aja terimakasih,Wakashimazu-san'' pipi Nabila memerah

Wakashimazu sibuk mencari-cari topic pembicaraan agar tidak jenuh tapi sebelum ia menemukannya, Nabila angkat bicara duluan.

''Wakashimazu-san''

''ya?''

''titip salam buat kapten-mu, Hyuga-san dan oh ini aku punya sesuatu'' Nabila meraih tas slempangnya dan mengaduk-aduk isinya.

''nah ini, tolong berikan ke dia ya'' Nabila memberi coklat batangan ke Wakashimazu, Wakashimazu terbelalak.

''i..iya akan kusampaikan salam dan coklat-mu ke Hyuga, Nabila-san''

''terimakasih ya, kamu memang baik'' Nabila tersenyum manis.

 **DEG!**

Jantung Wakashimazu berdegup kencang begitu melihat senyum gadis itu

''g..gawat aku menyukai gadis ini'' ucap Wakashimazu dalam hatinya.

'' **MOHON PERHATIAN, KERETA CEPAT TUJUAN KOTA NANKATSU SUDAH SAMPAI DITEMPAT TUJUAN, MOHON PERIKSA BARANG-BARANG BAWAAN ANDA SEBELUM MENINGGALKAN KERETA. TERIMAKASIH.''**

Para penumpang kereta berhamburan keluar dari kereta yang sudah berhenti di stasiun kota Nankatsu.

''umm, Wakashimazu-san'' Nabila membuyarkan lamunan Wakashimazu

''i..iya''

''sudah sampai. Terimakasih ya sudah repot-repot menemaniku pulang naik kereta. Aku jadi berhutang budi''

''hahaha, jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Lagipula jadi orang baik itu menyenangkan kok'' Wakashimazu memegangi topinya lalu menggaruk rambutnya.

''baiklah kalau gitu, sampai jumpa'' Nabila bergegas keluar dari kereta, Wakashimazu menarik tangan Nabila.

''eh?'' Nabila sangat terkejut, sementara pipi Wakashimazu memerah

Pipi Nabila juga memerah lalu dilihatnya Wakashimazu itu

''ada apa, Wakashimazu-san?''

''s..se..sebelum kamu pergi aku minta…''

Belum sempat Wakashimazu meneruskan kata-katanya, Nabila bisa menebaknya.

''No telepon rumah? Ok, tunggu ya'' Nabila meraih tasnya sekali lagi dan mengaduk isinya.

''ini kartu namaku. Kamu boleh telepon aku kok''

Wakashimazu meraih kartu namanya dengan malu''terimakasih''

''sama-sama. Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa!'' Nabila keluar dari kereta cepat.

Wakashimazu menatap coklat batangan di tangan kanan-nya sementara kartu nama Nabila di tangan kirinya….kemudian tersenyum…


	2. Chapter 2

**COPYRIGHT ALL CHARACTER IS FROM**

 **©YOICHI TAKAHASHI CAPTAIN TSUBASA**

 **except Original**

 **Character:**

 **Nabila Mayumi *mine***

Ken termenung berdiri didepan gawang hingga sebuah tendangan bola mengenai perutnya hingga terjatuh

'' **OUCH!** ''

'' **kenapa bengong aja, Wakashimazu**?''

'' **Maaf ya semuanya, maaf** ''

seorang anak laki-laki berkulit Tan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang

''kamu hari ini aneh banget, gak fokus kayak biasanya. kenapa sih?''

''ma..maaf Captain'' balas Wakashimazu

''ya sudah, ayo lanjut latihan lagi'' ajak anak laki-laki itu

''iya Captain''

Wakashimazu mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan dan berpose akan siap menangkap bola

'' **YAK, SEKARANG!''** Hyuga segera menendang bola dengan **Tiger Shoot** ke arahnya

Wakashimazu melompat tapi sayang, bola keburu lolos masuk ke gawang.

''Tuh kan, kamu gak fokus!'' jengkel Hyuga

''tapi tadi aku berusaha, Captain''

''kamu emang aneh hari ini'' Hyuga menyipitkan matanya

''apanya yang aneh? tanganku masih ada dua kok, hehehe''

''sana gih, istirahat dulu'' perintah Hyuga .

''Pelatih Kira, aku pamit pulang''

''Wah kamu pulang cepat sekali. Ada acara?''

''umm yeah, maaf ya pelatih''

''ya sudah pulanglah, paling karate lagi'' ucap pelatih Kira

''baik'' Wakashimazu membungkuk lalu beranjak pergi, Hyuga mencegatnya.

''Urusan karate?''

''iya, Captain. Aku pamit dulu''

Hyuga minggir dan membiarkan dia pergi.

''pelatih Kira''

''apalagi? Mau pulang juga?''

''hari ini Wakashimazu aneh banget latihannya''

''anehnya?''

''biasanya dia bisa tangkap tendangan macanku, sekarang dia lagi payah''

''hmm, aku mengerti. Mungkin kamu bisa mengikutinya''

''Ah! Ide bagus! Baik, akan kuikuti dia, barangkali dia ada masalah terselubung''

Pelatih Kira tersenyum.

Wakashimazu berjalan dengan membawa tas-nya sambil termenung

''masih jam 2 siang, setidaknya aku bisa ke Shizuoka sekarang''

Hyuga bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar, terkejut.

''mau apa dia ke Shizuoka?! Pasti ada yang mengganjal disini''

ZREKKK SREET

Wakashimazu tersentak lalu berhenti melangkah

''SIAPA ITU!''

Wakashimazu menoleh ke belakang dalam jangka yang lama

''ah, hanya angin. Bikin kaget saja, dasar''

Wakashimazu melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan santai sampai menuju stasiun kereta api.

WUSSSHHHH

Kereta baru sampai di stasiun kota Meiwa, Wakashimazu segera menaikinya sementara dengan lincahnya, Hyuga mengikuti Wakashimazu dengan memakai topi cap berlogo M.

WUSHHHHHH

Kereta berhenti, penumpang berhamburan keluar dengan tertibnya, Ken menghirup nafas dalam-dalam

''sampai juga, akhirnya. Nabila-chan pasti masih sekolah''

Hyuga menggertakan giginya.

''jadi dia hanya mau latihan sebentar HANYA KARENA CEWEK? Lihat saja nanti''

Wakashimazu segera berlari ke SMP Nankatsu, penjaga sekolah yang sedang menyapu halaman heran.

''maaf dik, cari siapa?''

''anak Nankatsu belum pulang kan?''

''Belum. 3 menit lagi mau bel pulang''

''aku mengerti, terimakasih''

Hyuga kembali jengkel

''dasar, ke Nankatsu untuk apa? Buang-buang waktu, huh!''

Murid-murid Nankatsu berhamburan keluar

Terlihat Nabila Mayumi berjalan dengan Sanae, matanya menangkap sosok Wakashimazu yang melambaikan tangan.

''eh? Wakashimazu-san? Aku gak salah lihat kan?''

''iya, ini aku''

Sanae melirik usil

''duh, ada couple baru nih, cieee Nabila-chan''

''apaan sih! Hanya teman kok'' pipinya memerah

''ah yang benar? Kalo gitu aku pulang duluan ajaaaa sampai jumpaaa'' Sanae lansung berlari ngacir

''Sanae-chan! Tunggu! Dasar!''

''dia teman sekelas-mu?''

''eh, iya''

''pulang bareng, mau?''

''gak usah repot-repot. Rumahku deket banget dari sini''

''boleh aku berkunjung kerumahmu?''

''boleh sih tapi…''

''apa?''

''rumahku sepi, Cuma ada Pak Keshin''

''oh begitu''

''ya begitulah, pada sibuk''

Hyuga yang daritadi hanya meng-endap endap saj, tidak sabaran langsung kalap

'' **WAKASHIMAZU!** ''

Wakashimazu terperanjat kaget dan menoleh kebelakang

''Ca…Captain''

''jadi begini ya , kamu gak focus latihan dan Cuma latihan sebentar Cuma karena ini!''

''aku bisa jelaskan, Captain''

Nabila menatap Hyuga, pipinya memerah dan menyapa dengan ceria

''Hyuga-san? Selamat siang''

''APA!'' balas Hyuga galak

Nabila tersentak, langsung murung

''Captain, yang salah itu aku, bukan Mayumi. Jadi jangan emosi ke Mayumi''

Hyuga menatap Nabila beberapa detik

''Mayumi? Jadi dia, cewek yang ngasih coklat ke aku'' batinnya dalam hati

''aku piker aku pulang duluan aja deh, Wakashimazu terimakasih sudah temani aku sampai sini, daaah''

''MAYUMI, TUNGGU!''

Nabila menoleh kearah Hyuga

''i..iya''

Hyuga langsung membungkuk

''maafkan atas ketidaksopanan-ku dan terimakasih buat coklatnya''

Mata Nabila langsung berbinar

''lain kali, aku bakalan control emosiku, deh. Dan kau Wakashimazu ''

''iya, Captain'' sahut Wakashimazu

''maafin aku''

''tidak apa-apa, Captain''

Hyuga menyunggingkan sedikit senyumannya ke Nabila

''Wakashimazu, kamu jadi ke rumah Mayumi kan? Aku ikut deh. Jarang-jarang bertamu nih''

''iya, ok kalo gitu'' balas Wakashimazu

Nabila tersenyum kepada keduanya, Hyuga mengangguk dengan senyum juga, pastinya.


	3. Chapter 3

**COPYRIGHT ALL CHARACTER IS FROM**

 **©YOICHI TAKAHASHI CAPTAIN TSUBASA**

 **except Original**

 **Character:**

 **Nabila Mayumi *mine***

''Nah, Hyuga-san ayo dimakan. Nanti nasi-nya dingin lho'' Nabila tersenyum

''kamu yakin? Aku ngeropotin nih''

''gak apa-apa. Tamu itu harus diistimewakan lho''

Wakashimazu memandang Hyuga dengan risih.

''oi, Wakashimazu kok kamu diem aja. Makan dong''

''ah, iya iya Captain'' Wakashimazu tertunduk

''kamu sakit?'' Tanya Nabila

''ah, gak kok. Aku Cuma malu''

''kenapa? Jangan malu-malu'' Nabila memegang pundak Wakashimazu

Wakashimazu terkejut, Nabila juga terkejut

''ma..maaf ya'' Nabila bergeser menjauh.

'' **dia pegang pundakku** '' lirih Wakashimazu dalam hati.

''ayo, Wakashimazu waktunya kita pulang'' ajak Hyuga

''baiklah, ayo Captain''

''tunggu, apa ini gak buru-buru?''

''makasih ya, tapi kita harus pulang & istirahat, jadi maaf'' Hyuga bergegas menuju pintu dan pakai sepatunya.

''iya, makasih juga sudah mau main''

Hyuga berdiri membelakangi Nabila kemudian berbalik kebelakang

''kamu satu kelas sama Tsubasa Ozora, kan?''

''betul''

''katakan padanya kalo yang menang pada final kejuaraan nasional bola tingkat SMP, ITU TOHO!''

'' **AAH** '' Nabila terkejut, Wakashimazu memasang raut wajah tak suka pada Hyuga

''kalau begitu, daah selamat sore'' Hyuga berlari tinggalkan rumah Nabila.

''Captain,'' Wakashimazu memasang raut sinis sambil berjalan disamping kiri Hyuga.

''apa?''

''cobalah untuk tidak sombong, apalagi ke murid biasa. Dia gak tau apa-apa kan''

''apa salah, hah! Dia itu kan sekelas dengan Tsubasa Ozora, jadi ya harus dikasih tahu!''

'' **DIA SAMA SEKALI GAK NGERTI SEPAKBOLA, URUSAN KITA**!'' Wakashimazu berteriak padanya, Hyuga tertegun lalu terdiam.

''jangan remehkan Tsubasa itu, Captain. Dulu aku se-sombong dirimu, tapi semenjak Tsubasa berhasil mengalahkanku di kejuaraan nasional SD, aku sadar akan hal itu'' Wakashimazu langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan Hyuga yang masih terdiam.

'' **AKU DULUAN, CAPTAIN!** '' teriak Wakashimazu.

Jam setengah 5 sore, seperti biasanya Hyuga bekerja antar Koran

Sambil mengelap dahinya yang penuh keringat, ia mengantar Koran ke rumah-rumah sambil menggiring bola.

'' **DUKKK** '' ia berhenti menggiring bola.

'' **DIA SAMA SEKALI GAK NGERTI SEPAKBOLA, URUSAN KITA**!''

'' **DIA SAMA SEKALI GAK NGERTI SEPAKBOLA, URUSAN KITA**!''

'' **DIA SAMA SEKALI GAK NGERTI SEPAKBOLA, URUSAN KITA**!''

Hyuga merenung, kata-kata Wakashimazu terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

''sial, kenapa dia tiba-tiba aneh seperti itu! Tapi.. apa aku harus berhenti bersikeras kalau Toho bakal menang?''

Hyuga menarik nafas, lalu mendengus

'' **SIAAAL** '' Hyuga menendang bola sekuat tenaga.

''maaf ya, Nabila-chan. Kemarin Hyuga berbicara se-sombong itu, bukan berarti dia jahat'' ujar Wakashimazu via telepon.

''nggak apa-apa kok''

''dia hanya bertekad menang, itu aja''

''iya aku paham, Wakashimazu-san''

''baguslah kalau kamu mengerti, Nabila-chan''

''iya''

Wakashimazu terdiam, kagum dengan suara Nabila yang lembut dan manis.

'' **KEN! WAKTUYA BERLATIH KARATE! AYO!** ''

Terdengar teriakan seorang lelaki paruh baya, yang tak lain ayah Wakashimazu.

Wakashimazu masih dalam posisi memengangi gagang telepon.

''maaf, Nabila-chan. Nanti aku akan lanjut percakapannya, aku harus latihan karate sekarang''

''iya, tidak apa-apa''

''sampai nanti,''

''sampai nanti'' Wakashimazu mematikan telepon-nya.

Wakashimazu bergegas masuk ke dojo karate dengan pakaian lengkap karate-nya.

''kenapa lama sekali, hah! Ayo pemanasan dulu!'' marah ayah Ken

''maaf ayah, tadi aku…''

''telepon lagi yah! Apa tak ada kegiatan lain selain menelepon!''

Wakashimazu tertunduk murung.

Ibu Ken memasuki dojo, membawa nampan minuman.

''Ayah! jangan kasar dengan Ken! Dia juga kan masih remaja, harus bergaul juga''

'' **APA, BERGAUL? BERGAUL TERUS! LATIHAN KARATEMU, TAK BOLEH BERHENTI, PAHAM!** ''

''B..baik ayah'' jawab Wakashimazu lirih

'' **katakan padanya kalo yang menang pada final kejuaraan nasional bola tingkat SMP, ITU TOHO!** ''

Nabila termenung, perkataan Hyuga masih menempel dipikirannya

''nona muda,'' lirih seorang pelayan perempuan

''iya?''

''ayo masuk, nanti nona muda sakit lho''

''ah, gak apa-apa. Nunggu papa pulang'' Nabila menghirup nafas

''aah, nona muda'' mulut pelayan itu menganga.


	4. Chapter 4

Ishizaki tersedak saat mendengar cerita Sanae tentang Nabila yang menyukai Hyuga.

'' **uhuk uhuk, yang bener kamu?!** ''

''tentu saja iya'' balas Sanae

''hoi, Anego, Ishizaki makan jangan sambil bicara dong!'' tegur Urabe

''berisik kamu! Aku juga tahu!'' Sanae sewot.

''kalau dipikir-pikir sih, jarang-jarang ada anak Nankatsu suka anak dari sekolah lain'' kata Masaru sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

''hmm, gimana kalau kita bantu Nabila-chan'' saran Masaru

''bener juga, kamu. Siapa tahu si anak Toho itu naksir Mayumi juga''

Semua langsung mengangguk setuju.

Tsubasa sedang latihan menembak bola dilapangan, Sanae memanggilnya dari pinggir lapangan.

'' **TSUBASAAA** ''

''euhmm'' Tsubasa menoleh kearah Sanae. Tanpa lama-lama, Tsubasa berlari kearah Sanae.

''ngg, Tsubasa maaf ganggu'' Sanae malu-malu

''ada apa, Sanae? Kelihatannya penting banget''

Sanae nyengir

Tsubasa bingung

''begini, kamu mau bantu aku kan?''

''minta bantuan apa? Aku akan tolong kamu kok'' balas Tsubasa

''ayo ikut aku, ke kelas'' Sanae tarik tangan Tsubasa sambil lari ngacir ke kelas

''Uwaaa Anego, pelan-pelannnn''

''iya iyaaa ini udah pelan-pelan kok jalannya''

''Uwaaa Anegooo'' Tsubasa hampir jatuh.

Tsubasa duduk berhadapan dengan Sanae

''jadi, ada apa?''

''aku bakal ngomong, tapi jangan kaget''

''iya, aku janji'' Tsubasa mengangguk berkali-kali

''mengenai Kojiro Hyuga, Tsubasa''

''aah Hyuga?''

''ada satu anak dikelas kita yang naksir dia''

Tsubasa tercengang

''naksir Hyuga?''

''ya begitulah'' dengus Sanae

''siapa?''

''Nabila Mayumi''

''Ooh'' Tsubasa hanya ber''oh'' saja.

''jangan oh saja, mau bantu tidak?''

Tsubasa hanya berkedip

''apa yang bisa kubantu?''

''tentu saja jadi mak comblang'' Sanae girang

''maaf, Anego''

Sanae melongo

''nggak bisa, aku kan harus fokus buat pertandingan final lawan Toho besok''

Sanae mendengus kecewa

''ayolah, Tsubasa kumohon! Sekaliiii sajaaa''

''euhmm gimana ya? Akan kupikirkan deh'' Tsubasa menaruh satu tangan dibawah dagunya.

'' **AAAH TSUBASAAA TERIMAKASIHH KAMU MEMANG BAIKKK YAAA** '' Sanae berdiri dari bangkunya, langsung mencubit pipi Tsubasa

'' **Ouchh Anego, sakittt aduhhh** ''

Sanae berhenti mencubit pipinya

Pipinya memerah, badannya bergetar.

''maaf hehehe, kebiasaan''

* * *

Keesokan siangnya, sekolah SMP perguruan Toho dihebohkan dengan segerombolan murid Nankatsu: Tsubasa, Ishizaki, Sanae, Masaru, dan Nabila.

''whoah, ada anak Nankatsu, mau apa ya mereka?'' murid-murid Toho yang masih berada di halaman sekolah tercengang.

''sudah kuduga, anak-anak sini pada heran. Anego ada ada aja'' Ishizaki menggigil

''tenang saja, semuanya pasti berhasil'' Sanae bersemangat

''aku pulang saja deh, kalau diterima kasih tau aku yaaa'' Ishizaki gak punya nyali, langsung pergi menjauh

'' **NGGAK! POKOKNYA TETAP DISINI!** '' Sanae menyeret Ishizaki hingga berada sampingnya lagi.

''Waduuhh'' Ishizaki gemetaran.

Nabila memandang Sanae

''kita ngapain ke sekolah Toho?'' tanyanya takut

''membantumu menyatakan cintaaa'' Sanae tersenyum lebar

Nabila tercengang

Tsubasa hanya memandangi Nabila dengan senyum ramahnya

''aku gak yakin kalo Hyuga hari ini masuk sekolah''

''jangan konyol, ah!'' Sanae galak.

''buktinya daritadi aku gak lihat Hyuga'' Masaru angkat bahu.

''tenang, Masaru aku tahu Hyuga ada dimana'' Tsubasa tersenyum

'' **LAPANGAN BOLA!** '' teriak Ishizaki dan Masaru bersamaan

''tepat sekali, teman-teman'' Tsubasa bergegas masuk kedalam sekolah

''Tsubasa,'' panggil Ishizaki takut

''ya?''

''gak apa-apa nih, kamu kedalam sendirian?''

''ya, jangan khawatir, Hyuga juga temanku''

Tsubasa langsung memasuki gedung sekolah sendirian.

Wakashimazu melihat Tsubasa dari atas balkon sekolah lantai 2

''Tsubasa Ozora, untuk apa dia kesini? Apa mau menantang Hyuga?'' batinnya

Takeshi Sawada mendekatinya lalu menyapa

''hai Wakashimazu''

''oh, hai. Sawada ternyata kamu ya, bikin kaget saja''

''kelihatannya kamu asyik lihat halaman sekolah'' ujar Sawada

''kau tahu, Tsubasa Ozora barusan datang kesini''

Sawada sangat terkejut kesini

''untuk apa?''

''aku sendiri juga gak tahu'' dengus Wakashimazu

* * *

Tsubasa memasuki lapangan sepakbola sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam

''ssst, sst! Itu bukannya Tsubasa Ozora ya, kapten tim SMP Nankatsu'' bisik-bisik sebagian pemain Toho yang sedang istirahat latihan

''iya ya, mau apa dia kesini?''

''pasti mau nantang Hyuga,''

''cih, sombongnya dia, pertandingan final kejuaraan kan besok bukan sekarang''

Tsubasa mendekati mereka yang sedang berbisik-bisik

''ngg, permisi apa ada Hyuga?'' Tanya Tsubasa

Para pemain memandanginya sinis.

''Oi, Tsubasa! Aku disini!'' teriak Hyuga tepat dibelakangnya

''Hyuga'' Tsubasa tersenyum lebar, Hyuga berjalan mendekat.

''wah, kamu kesini untuk ketemu aku ya? Pertandingan final itu besok lho''

Tsubasa mengangguk

''iya, aku tahu. Aku kesini bukan untuk duel kok, sungguh''

Hyuga membelalakan kedua matanya

''bisa kita ngobrol berdua?''

''ngobrol secara private sebelum pertandingan yah? Bagus sekali'' Hyuga tersenyum

''baiklah, aku setuju'' Hyuga setuju.

''mau ngomong apa, Tsubasa?'' sekarang Hyuga & Tsubasa berada diruang ganti baju.

''ada yang mau menyatakan perasaan kepadamu''

''menyatakan perasaan?'' Hyuga menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

''iya'' angguk Tsubasa

''kamu kesini cuma bilang lelucon? Mending kamu pulang, duel kita akan dimulai besok''

''tapi, aku serius''

''ya aku juga tapi serius untuk mengalahkanmu besok!''

Tsubasa murung

* * *

''ayo Nabila-chan, ayo!''

''gak mau ah! Jangan bikin yang enggak-enggak!''

Terdengar suara gaduh perempuan dari luar ruangan

Tsubasa dan Hyuga bergegas keluar dari ruag ganti baju.

''oh hai Tsubasaaa'' ceria Sanae

''M..Mayumi…'' Hyuga terbata-bata

''Hyuga-kun, boleh aku ngobrol…sama kamu'' Nabla memberanikan diri.

''Hyuga-kun''

''Mayumi…''

''aku ingin bilang sesuatu''

''apa itu?''

'' **aku menyukaimu, Hyuga-kun** ''

''…''

''…''

''maaf,''

''ya?''

''aku menyukai gadis lain, dari SMP Fujikawa Okinawa. Namanya Maki Akamine''

Mulut Nabila menganga lebar

Hyuga beranjak pergi keluar dari ruangan ganti baju dengan wajah datar.

* * *

''Nabila-chan…'' lirih Sanae

Terdengar suara tangisan didalam

''Tsubasa, kamu denger gak?''

''iya aku dengar''

Sanae buru-buru membuka pintu ruang ganti, Sanae mendapati Nabila menangis tersedu-sedu dalam posisi terduduk lemah

'' **Ya Tuhan, Nabila-chan!** ''

''hei, Wakashimazu!'' panggil seorang murid

''apa?''

''ada cewek SMP Nankatsu nembak Kojiro Hyuga !''

Wakashimazu tercengang

''terus?''

''aku lihat, cewek itu masih ada di ruang ganti baju lapangan bola''

Wakashimazu memiliki feeling buruk hari ini.

Sanae memeluk Nabila saat Wakashimazu datang

''N..Na..bila''

''Wakashimazu'' Nabila masih tesedu-sedu

''jadi kamu menyukai Hyuga'' suaranya datar

''Wakashimazu…'' lirih Tsubasa

Wakashimazu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan dengan lemas.


End file.
